


Little Talks, Little Walks

by chirithy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirithy/pseuds/chirithy
Summary: There are many nights where Rowan decides to take walks outside Daybreak Town to clear his mind, but he's not the only one who stays up at night.





	Little Talks, Little Walks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick quick something I wrote when I read about my friend's OC, Applecat, who belongs to Apple! Her story isn't explained here, but her character was so precious I had to write Rowan meeting her! You can find her on Twitter, @AppleCat_01! Enjoy!

Rowan was taking a midnight stroll; it wasn't uncommon for him to walk late at night to decompress and unwind. Some people preferred to lay in bed, read a book or have a cup of tea, but for the boy, walking was just easier for him. He had something to do to use his energy with, and he didn't have to worry about meeting or socializing with other people. It's very easy for Rowan to remain social- it's in his nature after all. But like every battery, his eventually would run out, and having time to himself to think or space out was sometimes what he needed. His friend Donavan understood far too well: personal space and time was what everyone needed. 

One specific night, he was walking around the Vulpes side of Daybreak Town, just walking past the wielder dormitories, and noticed that even though the time was very late, there was one window with the light on that was in one of the upper floors of the Vulpes building. He paused to look at it, squinting to see if he could see what was going on inside. When he couldn't find anything, however, he shrugged and continued on his solitary walk, circling back to where his room was. 

It turned out, however, that it was not just a one-time event. This one room would always have its lights on whenever Rowan would walk by the building, and Rowan would always wonder who was inside, and what they were doing. Were there nightly sleepovers? Overnight baking? Maybe they only have time for their hobbies at night. Rowan had always wanted to ask himself, but he felt it was too creepy to just walk up and pry, saying "Hey! I saw your light's been on for a couple of weeks now whenever I walk past midnight and wanted to see what you might be up to because I'm nosy that way!"

Tonight was different, for the first time in almost a month since Rowan started making trips to the Vulpes area, the mystery room's light was turned off. The original thought would be to think "Oh good! They're finally asleep now," but some selfish part of Rowan felt discomforted in the lack of routine, even if it was at the expense of someone else's sleep. A little bummed, Rowan was about to walk back home when he saw something glimmering in the corner of his eye: a blue shield brightly reflecting the looming moonlight above the town. Attached to that shield? A lone wielder on the roof of the Vulpes building.

Maybe it was Rowan's social personality acting up again, or maybe it was the slumped posture the other person had-- either or, there was a calling to seek this person out. Mind determined, he started his way up the roof, jumping between lamplights and making one big leap (of faith) towards the top of the building. Unfortunately, that leap was only half-hearted in its success, and Rowan almost didn’t reach his destination. His hands were able to grab onto the ledge of the roof, but he made quite the ruckus and sight, startling the other wielder who gasped and rushed their way over to him.

“Here, grab my hand!” the wielder, a female, exclaimed as she reached closer to the boy.

Not liking the idea of falling, Rowan was quick to accept the offer and got heaved to safety, the both of them panting for breaths of relief.

Laughing sheepishly, Rowan looked to his helper, holding his hand out. “Guess I’m not as athletic as I thought. Thanks! I’m Rowan.”

The girl warily eyed at him as if he was crazy, but shook his hand in return. “I’m Applecat, do you usually do crazy things like this all the time?”

“No, just when I see people hanging off the roof at this time of night,” Rowan replied, smirking.

This earned a huff from Applecat, to which he thought was a sign they were in the clear for smalltalk.

“So, Applecat, huh? That’s an interesting name.”

Slightly stiff in tone, she answered “It’s a nickname I’ve earned for myself.”

Catching the tone, Rowan was immediately chastised. “Sorry, whatever your name is doesn’t matter. If anything, I was actually wondering why you were up on this roof by yourself? Just in case you didn’t know, it’s pretty late.”

“I’m well aware, I just can’t sleep at night that’s all.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Does that happen often?” Rowan inquired.

There was a pause in Apple’s reply; she gave Rowan a calculating look before she answered, “It happens a lot. I tend to just wake up in the middle of the night from bad dreams, so sometimes I just stay up not bothering to sleep.”

Rowan’s eyes widened, “Wait, you wouldn’t happen to live on the fifth floor of the Vulpes building, would you?”

Eyes just as wide, she answered, “Well, yes. How do you know that?”

“Because I walk by here all the time! I tend to sleep late so I go on walks to pass the time, and I always see your light on outside! Had I known it was because you couldn’t sleep, I would’ve introduced myself sooner,” Rowan frowned.

“And… Why would you do that?” Apple asked.

“So we can go on walks of course!” Rowan answered, as if it was obvious. 

This startled a genuine laugh out of the girl, which confused the other. “We don’t even know each other, and you would offer to walk together?”

Rowan nodded seriously at this. “I mean, I guess it sounds creepy and all, but whenever I get sad, I always like to be with people. I don’t necessarily like talking, but just the company helps a lot.”

“And what makes you think I’m sad?”

“The way you were looking at the moon earlier. It reminded me of myself whenever I felt lost.”

Struck into silence, Apple looked again at Rowan, an assessing yet thoughtful gaze. Whatever she thought, it led her to make a small, authentic smile.

“My friends call me Apple.”

Smiling in return, Rowan got up from where he was sitting and brushed off some debris on his pants before turning to his new friend.

“Well Apple, do you wanna go on a walk right now?”


End file.
